Surgical sawing tools for use in the resection of bone and tissue during surgical procedures are common. Inventions in the prior art utilize single blades, offset blades and chisels in a variety of configurations. Some utilize a reciprocating action while others use a lateral stroke. Inventions in the prior art also experience a number of problems. The single blade configuration will tend to bind up during a surgical procedure if the speed of the blade is diminished or the teeth of the blade catch on bone or tissue. Some of these designs utilize many gears and other moving parts which can be prone to fail. In addition, the rapid reciprocating action of these power tools can affect the precision of the instrument during surgery. What is needed is a smooth and efficient means for sawing that avoids binding and eliminates excessive moving parts that may fail.